


Endurance

by EroPrincess



Series: Mortal Kombat Memoirs [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: Kuai Liang tests Cassie Cage's limit.





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> I think I came at the perfect time after the hoopla in the MK fandom died down. I know the Sub-Zero/Cassie pairing is a controversial one because of their 20+ year age difference (despite canonically they’re both adults), but it’s a pairing I like. 
> 
> *sighs* I’ve experienced my fair share of fandom drama in the past for liking things the popular people despise. And whether we admit it or not, fandoms **are** hierarchies and the popular people of fandoms  ~~control~~ influence the masses.  
>  I dared to go against the grain and chose to support something that the popular people deplored. And for 2 years straight I had to endure being sex-shamed/slut-shamed, cyberstalked on many of my social media accounts, harassed, having people create hate posts about me, the popular people of said fandom threatening their followers saying if they like/reblog my stuff they’ll get blocked, right down to death threats (They even ran me off **Tumblr** twice!). Popular people (and their followers) will use being a PC-activist and/or SJW to justify the disrespect and abuse they give people who don’t blindly follow after everything they say and do.
> 
> Where exactly am I going with this?
> 
> When I started writing fanfiction at age 16, I didn’t write my stories for political reasons. I began writing because it was fun. I didn’t have the burden of appeasing to a certain group of people based on any political standpoints. I was allowed to create what I wanted to my creative leisure.
> 
>  **I’m not a politically correct activist**. **I’m not a social justice warrior**. **I’m not a liberal**. **I’m not a leftist**. I’m merely a woman who writes smutty fics to my liking. I’m not here to champion anyone’s political beliefs, but I’m not going to condemn them, either. If you deplore the **SubCass**  pairing because you believe it’s pedophilic (and/or it goes against your political beliefs), then don’t proceed further. Simple as that. Feel free to run and tattle on me to your fandom masters (I’ve experienced that, too; popular people using their influence to get their followers to keep surveillance on me and report my social media activities back to them) that someone is daring to go against what they dislike and write a fic about it. But if you @ me and/or bring that drama in my inbox, you’re getting reported and blocked for harassment. 
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don’t own Mortal Kombat nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don’t work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
>  **Warning** : This one-shot is a smut fic featuring  **40** +- **year** - **old**  Kuai Liang, and  **20** - **year** - **old**  Cassie Cage. If  **age difference fics**  trigger you, turn in the opposite direction. This fic features  **foul language** ,  **oral sex** ,  **mild bondage** ,  **temperature play** , and  **full intercourse**.   
>  I don’t have a beta-reader, so forgive any grammatical errors you may find. I’m writing & editing this solo-dolo! This is also a plot-less one-shot.
> 
>  **Music Inspiration** : Jamie Foxx’s _[Best Night of My Life](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Falbum%2F0RXJHPaf1X1yrqmUN1fo3G&t=ZTkxYWY2YzhjYWRiYjhkZWY0MTA1MDFlNWM2MGE4OGZjMDg4NDlkNywxWXVCNk1KNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AfCFBwu2acoMAPKLYIN0ZMQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fprincessoferotica.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179408865982%2Fendurance&m=0)_  album.
> 
> [@kinktober2018](https://tmblr.co/mLhFfaCvQvKZLGlCxt-8YBg) is a month-long event featuring various [prompts](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) that are sex-related.
> 
>  **Day 3** : Temperature Play |  **Day 9** : Bondage

**Endurance**

_Lin Kuei Palace_ : _Arctika_ , _China_ ; _Earthrealm_

Training.

Yes. This was just another form of training for the young Sergeant. And she will exceed expectations just like she did when she first arrived at the Lin Kuei Palace to study under Sub-Zero’s tutelage six months ago.

Currently, Cassie Cage was spread eagle, completely nude in the Grandmaster’s bedchambers. The air in the room was freezing cold; just like the thick, wet appendage currently licking her inner, hot folds.

Goosebumps prickled against her skin and her rouge nipples pebbled in the frigid air. Her right wrist was ensnared in an ice-cuff, while her left hand fisted in cryomancer’s jet-black hair.

The blonde knew Kuai Liang was testing her resolve to see how long she could withstand his erotic torture. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to suppress her moans, not wanting any other clans-mates in the Palace to hear their decadent activities. Also, she didn’t want to give the smug ice-bastard the satisfaction of listening to her wanton groans at his oral assault in between her thighs.

“Let it go, Cassandra,” the Lin Kuei leader lifted his head momentarily to huskily whisper against his student’s orifice as he lightly kissed against her saturated lips.

 _Damn_! _Why does he have to use that sexy voice of his_? The Sergeant told herself as her heart raced and her body’s temperature rose, heating her skin in the chilled air of his bedroom. _Gods I could bust from him making my name sound like that_!

Again she fought to remain in control, to not surrender to the pleasurable temper-torture the brunet was making her endure.

Cassie’s body twisted and writhed against his bed and her wrist was painfully numb in the ice-cuff. Still, she refused to relent. _I’m a Cage_ , _dammit_! _And Cages don’t break_! And Sub-Zero knew she was too stubborn to concede to his sensual play.

“ _Mm_ - _mmm_ …”

The young student couldn’t stop the salacious whimpers from bubbling past her lips as his thick mustache tickled against her clit and his chilled breath blew against her sticky flesh. She squeezed her blue eyes shut and trapped the cryomancer’s head in between her thighs, silently urging him to do it again.

Another groan fell past her lips, but this time it was a groan of disappointment when Cassie no longer felt her mentor’s tongue in between her legs.

When she opened her eyes to see what caused the Grandmaster to cease pleasuring her, the Sergeant’s gaze was met with Kuai Liang shaking his head from side-to-side in disappointment and making a tsk-tsk sound.

“Cassandra, you cannot win…”

 _That damn voice again_! The blonde mentally groaned as her deep walls constricted in response to the timbre of his baritone, causing warm, gooey liquid to seep from deep within her.

Cassie used what bit of strength she had to push that sexy beard of his forward against her again. “Less talking; more licking,” she commanded while she tried to guide his lips back to where they belonged. “Suck on that.”

Easily escaping her grip, Kuai Liang stared down at his young, feisty student for a few moments. He watched with silent levity as her toes curled against his bedsheets, and her breasts gently moving as her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took.

Underneath the lit torches in his bedchambers, the Grandmaster’s white eyes focused on his student’s pale skin dotted with sweat despite him purposefully lowering the temperature in his room. The Sergeant’s blue eyes hardened and her blonde brows furrowed in anger as she grimaced at him.

“What’s with this fuckshit, _Grandmaster_?” The young Sergeant growled, purposefully emphasizing his title as she bared her teeth at him. “You’re too old to play these kinda games, don’t’cha thick? Finish me, got-dammit!” Her voice rose with every word she yelled at him, no longer caring who in the Palace could hear her vexation with the Lin Kuei leader.

Expecting her temperamental outburst, Kuai Liang kept his demeanor placid as he told her, “You’ve always been too eager, Cassandra Cage.” Using his powers, he restored the air in his bedroom to room temperature, making the atmosphere warmer. “You lack focus.”

Slowly the ice melted from the cuff, and the cool water sluiced down Cassie’s arm. She hissed as the cold liquid slid against her heated skin and more goosebumps prickled along her flesh. She squeezed her eyes shut again to abate the feeling of the cold water, not noticing Kuai Liang freezing his index and middle fingers.

“A competent leader must exude patience,” the Grandmaster began as he traced the pink lips of her sex with his frozen digits.

The Sergeant’s lower body sprang from the bed the instant she felt ice trickling against her orifice. Her eyes shot open and she craned her neck to look down at her instructor teasing her with his chilled, calloused, expert fingers. She opened her mouth to question what in the arctic hell did he think he was doing, but only a deep, guttural groan came out—“ _Ughh_ … _aughh_!”—and she was close to coming afterward.

Kuai Liang kept on, acting as though nothing was amiss. He kept his voice even and countenance nonchalant as he continued to converse with his student in that husky tone that made her heartbeat race.

“A competent leader must also know when to relinquish control and allow others to lead when necessary.” The brunet reprimanded her as he circled his frosted fingers around her erect clit, making Cassie’s thighs quake and teeth chatter. Whether from his glacial touch or unbridled arousal, it didn’t matter and she didn’t care. She wanted to feel his icy strokes inside her.

She lifted her hips, trying to guide his cold digits in her, but that damned Grandmaster immediately pulled his hand away from her body.

Releasing his hair and fisting the sheet to distract from the numbing pain of the melting ice-cuff around her wrist, Cassie grinned at her instructor and announced, “Hey, Sub-Zero? I never masturbated with a frozen dildo, before. Why don’t you finger-fuck me with those ice fingers so I can know what it feels like?”

The brunet stilled, although he couldn’t hide the rising blush that warmed his face. His eyes pierced hers and she held his stare, her smirk widening knowing her words managed to get to him.

Warming his fingers to his body’s temperature, Kuai Liang fully pulled away from the young Sergeant and studied the outspoken blonde for a few seconds before speaking.

“I have something better in mind.”

He removed his kombat gi, tossing the clothes on the floor and climbing over his student until his full body covered hers.

Reaching forward he clutched the ice-cuff and, giving it a hard squeeze, broke it into several pieces.

Ignoring the ice chunks that landed on her shoulder and the bed, Cassie used her left hand to rub warmth into her right wrist, which was a bluish-purple color after being in the cuff for too long.

“It took you long enough,” the blonde sighed in relief as she cradled her gently frostbitten wrist. Her legs circled around her mentor’s hips and her ankles locked behind his back. Resting her head comfortably against his pillows, Cassie stared at his handsome face and asked, “How long you planned on keeping me in that thing? Until my fucking hand fell off?” Lifting a brow in question, the Sergeant continued on. “Got a thing for punishment?”

Grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them above her head, Kuai Liang looked at Cassie and gave her a look of displeasure. Frowning down at her, he told her, “You need to learn decorum, Cassandra.”

Rolling her eyes and sucking her teeth at the Lin Kuei leader, Cassie suddenly wished she was chewing a piece of gum so she could blow a bubble in his face. She was horny and he was talking entirely too much! She needed a distraction from his lectures!

“And you need to learn to take this pussy, _Grandmaster_.” She countered. Another grin stretched her lips as she successfully managed to get under his skin a second time due to her foul language. “It’s yours. Why’re taking your time? Old age gotcha going slow, old man?”

“ _Enough_!” Kuai Liang exclaimed in an aggravated tone, now determined to prove the foul-mouthed spit-fire wrong. Angrily, he pressed his hands down on her wrists painfully harder and lowered his head to her breasts. Decreasing the temperature in his mouth, he roughly bit her nipples.

His teeth felt like ice cubes against her buds and his nibbles evoked another cry from Cassie. “ _Uuaaaggghhh_!”

The sensual sounds of her passionate moans stiffened his dick in between her thighs as he sucked her breasts. Kuai Liang’s white eyes studied his student’s face, her lips parted as she gasped in ecstasy. Her eyes were closed as she indulged in the tantalizing licks and bites of his oral touches.

The Lin Kuei leader hasn’t been with many women, his dedication to his clan and going on missions didn’t allow him the time to revel in the pleasures of the opposite sex. However, the few times Kuai Liang did enjoy licentious pursuits he never met a woman as impassioned and enthralling as Cassandra Cage.

She was strong in her own right, gathering her team and working together as a unit during Kotal Kahn’s invasion. Taking it upon herself to defeat Corrupted Shinnok when the rest of her teammates were either incapacitated or fighting off the revenants. Cassie saved her father and Earthrealm, even with formidable odds stacked against her. But in spite of her leadership skills, deep inside, his student harbored overwhelming insecurities, questioning her ability to truly be a proficient Sergeant and kombatant. It was the juxtapositions in her character that the Grandmaster found intriguing.

Lifting his head from her breasts, Kuai Liang released one of her wrists to reach down in between their bodies and guide himself to her saturated opening.

Cassie blinked her eyes open and stared up into the mesmerizing, beguiling attractiveness of her instructor. She reached forward and lightly touched the scar that trailed the right side of his face. The mark did nothing but enhance his already handsome features. Her fingertips traveled lower and caressed his thick, smooth beard and she grinned, remembering how his beard felt against her  _other_ lips. Her inner walls constricted and more of her liquid warmth pooled from the apex of her thighs, ready for her body to join his.

“Cassandra…” the brunet hesitated, making sure this is exactly what she wanted. “If we…” he trailed off.

The young Sergeant knew why he procrastinated and understood his uncertainty. She’s the daughter of his two closest friends and he already crossed several boundaries for them to be in this position. But  _she_ seduced  _him_! Allured by his enigmatic personality, and impeccable strength, Cassie made several moves towards the Lin Kuei Grandmaster until he admitted he shared her feelings. And it was too late to turn back now; he was hard and ready. And she was, too.

Circling her arm around his neck and feeling the tip of his dick pulsating against her drenching core, Cassie lifted her hips and used the balls of her feet to push him against her. “Fuck me,” was all she said.

In that instant the only thing mattered was the two of them, together, joining as one. With one powerful lurch, Kuai Liang entered his student’s orifice, connecting their bodies, officially crossing the line between mentor and mentee and making them lovers.

“ _Aaahhhh_ , _yes_!” The blonde cried out. Her neck craned against his pillows and she shuddered with every thrust of his dick pushing deeper inside her. “Yes, Sub-Zero!” Cassie decadently moaned the brunet’s codename. Her hips met with his every time he filled her up and hit that wonderful spot deep in her. “I knew you would be a good fuck.”

The Lin Kuei leader’s eyes bulged, once again her brashness surprising him, but turning him on. Speeding the motions of his hips, Kuai Liang leaned close to the Sergeant. Licking her ear and whispering softly in the canal, he breathily said to her, “Feel the chill of despair.”

Instantly Cassie’s inner walls were consumed with an icy sensation rubbing against them. She felt the frozen shoves of the cryomancer's dick pushing harder, his pistons going faster as he pleasured her. “ _Mmnht_ , _mmttt_ …”

Clutching her head, locking her thick, short, blonde strands in his fingers, Kuai Liang bit her earlobe hard. He sucked the pliant skin to combat the way he twitched and throbbed inside of her as her muscles clenched around him. Feeling the way her thighs quivered around his waist and listening to the sounds of her teeth chattering kindled his arousal.

He drilled his student, rocking the bed, making the mattress shake under the weight of their rough sex. Supporting his weight on his elbows, Kuai Liang stared at the Sergeant, ingraining the way her flushed face scrunched from his salacious movements. She was the epitome of beautiful; vulnerable, a state the blonde doesn’t allow many people to see her in. And this moment is a moment he’ll cherish forever.

“Cassandra,” the Lin Kuei leader spoke, getting her attention.

Blinking her eyes open, Cassie bit her lower lip to ebb the sensations of his icy pushes, his hips bucking into hers as he continuously fucked her.

“You shiver, Ms. Cage. Let it go. Do not fight it.” He encouraged her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. Kuai Liang rose to his knees and leaned back on his feet, keeping Cassie in his lap. Warming inside her, the brunet thrust upward, slamming her down on his length.

Smothering her salacious moans against his neck, Cassie closed her eyes and savored the feeling of every exquisite inch exploring the deep caverns of her body. Her inner walls tightened around him, and she felt that familiar rush of passion drawing near.

Sliding one of his hands down her waist to clutch a firm cheek, the Grandmaster froze his index and middle fingers again on his other hand. He reached between their joined bodies and massaged her clit in slow, intricate circles. He felt his student’s teeth chattering against his neck and her thighs quivering atop his.

Cassie lifted her head from the brunet’s neck and grabbed the back of his head. Threading her fingers in his hair, she matched his stare with her own, gasping with every hard thrust as he pushed up in her core.

She pulled his hair tighter and her breathing became more labored. Shock waves of passion vibrated along her nerves and she bounced rapidly in his lap. Faster. Deeper. Harder. Kuai Liang’s thrusts became hurried and erratic as he too neared his climax.

“Damn, Grandmaster,” she whispered.

It was a simple utterance; soft words falling past his student’s lips as she released every drop of dewy warmth she had onto him. But it was more than enough to finally send him over that sensual edge as he listened to her call him by his title.

Kuai Liang soon followed, shooting his hot seed in her. He filled her up, warming her inside as his body spasmodically jerked, making sure she absorbed every drop of his essence.

Their foreheads touched and their limbs became lax. Cassie rubbed her hands over the cryomancer’s shoulders and smoothed them down his back.

Kuai Liang adjusted their bodies and gently lay her down against his sheets. He kissed her lips softly and laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. The reality of what he did and whom he did it with tried to cloud his mind, but he fought against it like an enemy on the front line. He’ll deal with the consequences of his actions eventually. For now, he wanted to bask in the post-coital tranquility with his student, enjoying the quiet atmosphere, and—

“Hey, Sub?” Cassie’s sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts in the now darkened room since the flames in the torches fanned out a while ago.

Opening his eyes after closing them to get to sleep, the Lin Kuei leader responded with an equally sleepy, “Hmm?”

“Now that we officially fucked, you’d think you’ll let me whoop that bitch Frost’s ass again? The last time we fought I molly-whopped her ass in that death match.” Her statement was followed by a yawn. “ _Awwwhh_ …” The blonde smacked her lips and snuggled against his pillow and pressed her back against his chest, basking in his body warmth. “I just wanna prove to Frosty the Ho’Girl that I’m better than her and I’m the strongest one in this clan, even though it’s S-F till I die.” Another yawn followed. “Y’know she likes you, right?”

There was an awkward pause and Cassie turned and looked over her shoulder to gauge her mentor’s reaction and impatiently wait for his response.

Clenching his jaw, Kuai Liang’s eyes narrowed and his cheeks darkened at her question. Once again, Cassie’s brashness managed to get underneath his skin.

Instead of giving the young Sergeant the answer she was seeking, the brunet answered her question with an honest assessment. “It is clear both of you need to learn humility. The two of you have a lot in common than you care to accept, Cassandra.”

Never one to be outdone, Cassie retorted with a snort. “We might gotta lot in common, but I got your dick, so I still win.” Turning over to lay on her stomach, she closed one eye and stared at her instructor with the other. “I’m gonna crash here for a while, ‘kay? And don’t worry, I’ll be gone by sunrise. Thanks for the sex by the way. ‘Night, Subby.” She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him to get some rest.

Shaking his head and chuckling under his breath, Kuai Liang covered their bodies with his sheets and whispered, “Goodnight, Cassandra Cage.”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point in the middle, I lost interest in writing this. I also need to brush up on my smut writing. I'm super rusty. I'm not experienced in writing smut involving temperature play, but I think I did OK. Not gonna lie, this is merely smut/temperature practice for my [upcoming Dark Emperor & Empress Halloween fic](http://princessoferotica.tumblr.com/post/179000222422/liutana-snippet). Let me know what you think.


End file.
